


Double Shot

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only two sane people in this family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-19-06

“What about him?”

Kevin glances over at the guy in question and shakes his head. “He’s got issues with his mother.”

“And how do you know that?”

He raises an eyebrow as he glances at Julia, trying to ignore her knowing smile. “You mean besides the whole ‘it takes one to know one’ concept? Look at what he’s wearing.”

“Oh. The tie?”

“The tie. And the suspenders. I know we used to watch Buffy together while Tommy was working late, but please, let’s not pretend that a hugely inappropriate crush on Giles means he’s my _type_.”

Julia gives him a nod and takes a sip of her coffee, sighing quietly. “Tommy still works late.”

He reaches across the table and squeezes her free hand. “I’m telling you, we run off to Aruba and find cute boys in Speedos.”

“The offer’s getting more and more attractive.” She wrinkled her nose and nodded again. “What about that one?”

“Julia, I promise I really, really…oh. My.”

She grins and sticks her tongue out at him, catching it between her teeth. “Yes?”

“Oh, yes. Only one problem.”

Sighing, she tilts her head to the side and gives him a tired glare. “There’s always _one_ problem, Kevin. Let me guess. He’s too straight. He’s too straight-laced. You don’t like the beard. You don’t like that he’s wearing a white shirt with blue stripes. You don’t like that he’s probably going to order something stupid like chai tea instead of coffee.”

“He works with me.”

“Oh. Well.”

He takes a sip of his coffee, fighting his smile. “And we have a date Friday.”

“You lie.”

“I do not.” He grins and leans forward. “We’re going out for drinks.”

Julia watches him with a mixture of happiness and suspicion. “With a client?”

“That would make it work.”

“That was not a no.”

“Drinks with a client,” he admits. “But dinner afterwards.”

Her voice drawls slyly. “Aaaand?”

“And what? And nothing.” He shrugs and sips his coffee, fighting to hide his smile. “But dinner.”

Julia smiles and settles back in her chair, watching the traffic go by. “You’re so buying next week.”

“Hell, if it goes well? We’ll kick Tommy out, and I’ll treat you to popcorn, pizza and a Buffy marathon.”

Julia grins and squeezes Kevin’s hand. “And you say you don’t have a thing for Giles.”

“Keep it up, Julia, and you’ll be stuck without a friend in this family.”

“I have friends,” she reminds him, getting up and kissing his cheek, “you’re just the only one who’s even remotely close to sane.”  



End file.
